


Reminding Me

by Silverofyou



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, I hope, also livvy is dead, but also cute, ele i love u, ghost livvy, im sorry it's so short, siblings interaction we were robbed off, so like, this is ... kinda painful, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverofyou/pseuds/Silverofyou
Summary: Livvy reflects. Kinda.





	Reminding Me

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa for Ele!!!!   
> I hope it doesn't suck too much. I love uuuuuu <3

Livvy had gotten used to being dead. It didn’t feel scary or cold anymore. Not even lonely. She’d gotten used to the lack of colors, and smells and sounds and-- well, to the lack of mostly everything. 

She’d also learn how to make the best of the state he was in. For example, she had learned how to go into the living word without being noticed, not even by people like Kit, who could see ghosts. It’d make keeping tabs on her family that much easier. 

So that’s how Livvy spent most of her time: watching. Watching but never seen. It was for the best, anyway. At first, she had expected to feel the sharp stab of pain and longing for her brothers and sisters, but she’d quickly discovered there was no such thing in death; no pain or loneliness or grief… or happiness or joy or pleasure either. She just was. It was easier.

The days after her death had been a blur, and she had decided to stay away for a while. But time didn’t exist in death, and so when she decided to head back, a lot had changed. She was glad for it; everybody looked happy. She didn’t feel happiness, but she could recognize it for what it was.

There was Dru; her sister was older, more mature, but she was radiant. She looked like pictures Livvy had seen of her mother, and Livvy could not feel pride, but she knew, had she been alive, that’s what she would have felt. Dru was in her room at the Institute-- the walls were still covered in horror movie posters, but there was more stuff too. Livvy took a closer look, and saw that there was a wall covered in photographs of her family; there were even a couple with her in them, of when she’d been alive and they’d all been together. Livvy pictured herself running a hand over them, because she couldn’t.  When she looked at Dru, her sister was staring at the pictures, too. As if she could see her, as if she knew Livvy was there. Even though Livvy knew there was no way. 

“I miss you,” Dru said, almost to herself, and had Livvy been alive, she would have jumped. But Livvy was not, and so she just moved closer to Dru, pretended she could sit in front of her. Dru kept looking at the pictures. And Livvy noticed there was no sadness in either her voice or her face, just a faint smile on her lips, and she knew her sister missed her, but she no longer hurt. 

And suddenly, Livvy remembered with sharp clarity the day Dru got her first rune. Being dead was convenient like that-- she could recall any and every moment of her life with absolute detail, and even if she couldn’t feel, she could also remember every feeling. And when Dru had gotten her first rune, she’d asked specifically for Livvy to be there; not Julian, or Ty, or Emma. Her. She had felt such pride and love for her little sister she thought her heart would burst. She had stood there, holding her little chubby hand, and Dru had looked at her with determination and trust and adoration, and Livvy’s heart had only gotten bigger. Then Dru had closed her eyes, shutting them tightly, wrinkling her nose a little bit as she waited the first sting from the rune. Livvy had squeezed her hand, and had started talking a mile an hour, saying whatever came to her mind in order to distract her sister. When it was over, the smile that overcame Dru was so beautiful it was blinding, and Livvy had decided, right then and there, that she would never, ever, let her sister be hurt by anyone.

Livvy came to herself now and watched this older version of Dru, who had returned to checking her phone, and she imagined she could touch her, touch her cheek reassuringly or remove a loose strand of hair from her face, because she knew she’d have felt better doing it had she been able to feel anything. Dru didn’t lift her eyes from her phone, but she smiled absently, and Livvy thought maybe that was enough. Then she drifted away, and went to find her twin.

Maybe death wasn’t easier, after all.


End file.
